The Young Hunter
by amanda.goddard.982
Summary: What happens when the Winchester brothers pick up a fifteen year old girl covered in blood? Well lets just say their lives change and possibly for the better.
1. Chapter 1

I ran down the dirt road panting heavily worn out. Though I didn't stop when I reached the blacktop. The moon illuminated the blood staining my clothes, hair, and body. I couldn't get the image of my slaughter parents out of my head. The man with the black eyes who I thought had been my brother in law and killed my parents in the most brutal way.

I ran down the dirt road and jumped as a black Impala sped past her going way to fast. In fact it almost ran her off the road. It braked to a sudden stop. "Put your hands on the hood of the car!" A man shouted holding a gun out the window.

I looked at the woods behind me, contemplating making a run for it. But just as she was going to turn the man got out of the car. Scratch that, men, there was two of them. Two really big men both holding guns.

I was frozen in shock all of a sudden their eyes turned black. I knew it was my imagination but there was still something about that picture that made me collapse to the ground sobbing and shaking.

I heard in the back ground as if it was a dream. "Dean I don't think she's the demon." I heard the taller one put his gun away. "Nah dip Sherlock." The other said sarcastically. 

I swallowed hard as one neared me. I looked up to see the smaller yet clearly older one rap me in a hug. I blinked, I wasn't expecting this to say the least. He picked me up. "Well what are we going to do with her Sam." I remembered that. The younger ones name was Sam.

"Well her parents are dead we can't just leave her on the street." I heard Sam answer. Even though I was fifteen and should be above snuggling I couldn't help it. There was something so comforting something so fatherly about the embrace. "Awesome, just awesome now we have a freakin child!" I heard him say sarcastically.

The last thing I remember was him putting me in the back seat of the car before I dozed off.

I woke up to somebody throwing candy wrappers at me. I groaned and looked up. I recognized the two men from before. "C'mon sleeping beauty we're at the hotel."

I stepped out looking around. The first thing I was looking at was the car. I knew just by looking at it even in the dim light from the flickering sign that it was a 67' Chevy Impala. Next was the sign, it was familiar. The sign was the local inn in the town next over from mine.

I saw the two brothers unlocking a door to the said inn. "You can stay with us one night then we'll take you to some family members. I swallowed hard at the stinging memory.

"My family is dead all of them." I said walking towards the door.

Sam sighed heavily "Now what Dean."

Dean. That's what the older brothers name was. How do I know their brothers? Well it's pretty hard to miss. The way they talk the way they act together it all added up. "Well we could take her-"

"I want to stay with you." I said immediately.

They both turned and looked at me. "We do dangerous work kid you aren't trained enough."

Something clicked when he said that sentence. Not trained enough. Me, not trained enough. I've been shooting guns since I was three. "Right and I just watched my family get slaughtered." I said sarcastically. "Not well trained enough? I made it out of there alive didn't I."

Dean seemed to be thinking about this. "Fine but only for a little while."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning rubbing her neck. I had slept on the floor last night, Dean could be nice but other times…. I stood looking around the room opening the fridge door, gagged and closed it quickly. Old organs and crap had filled the fridge. My first instinct was to run or call the police but she remembered Sam explaining what they did.

Dean opened the door to the bathroom rapped in a towel and talking on the phone. I blinked the towel was the motel's meaning it was thin and holy. Sam cleared his throat "Dean girl"

Dean looked up like a deer in the headlights. "Uh yah I gotta go Bobby"

I turned away coughing "Girl here Dean girl here. Plus don't you guys have anything to eat other than dead people?" I teased.

Dean made a face then said "We'll go get doughnuts on our way out."

I smiled "Really!" I squealed then held her hand to her mouth embarrassed.

Sam frowned "You bounce back quickly I mean your parents just died last night right?"

I swallowed hard but not out of remorse. I did feel sad but not as sad as I should've been. Death had never fazed me. My whole life lots of people I loved died but I was never really upset. "Death doesn't faze me." I finally answered.

Dean got her in a headlock "good because if it did we'd be in big trouble."

Sam sighed and stood "Dean you're still wearing the towel"

The older brother sighed and walked into the bathroom.

Sam laid back on his bed "Joy now I have two Dean's"

I couldn't help but laugh.

*************************************************************************************I fidgeted in her seat. They'd been driving for close to eight hours and to say the least I was bored. Iset my book down holding my stomach feeling car sick. "Hey when are we going to stop again I gotta pee."

Dean just groaned in reply while his younger brother started whining himself. "Just read your book it took allot to steal it from the library, and you'll be doing that yourself next time"

I rolled her eyes and grabbed another doughnut "Yah whatever" I leaned against the window and slowly fell asleep.

A few hours later after dark I woke to shouting and screeching brakes. "What the hell was that!?" Dean shouted getting out holding his gun.

Sam tossed back me gun "be ready" He got out.

I slowly got out holding the gun steadily. It fit in her hand easily. She'd lived on a farm and was taught how to shoot one at a young age. She held it close to her face ready to fire. She had just walked to the front of the vehicle when something heavy rammed into her.

She struggled looking up. A vamp smiled back at her.

"Dean!" I yelled stumbling back. From the books they had been making me read I knew the gun wouldn't work. One of the vamps slammed me against the car. I struggled, and kicked it off me.

I jumped over the car just to find more vamps. I caught a knife that was flying towards me. If it wasn't for my adrenaline I probably wouldn't have caught it and I would probably be dead. "Thanks Sam for trying to kill me!" I shouted before hacking off a vamp head.

I jumped down having no need to run now that I had a weapon. I fought for probably five minutes before getting thrown into a tree. I fell as I felt pain shoot across my body. I was laying there wheezing when one of them walked up and sliced open my arm. I winced fighting.

Just before he put his arm against mine he's head fell to my lap. "Did he change you?" I heard Dean demand. I shook my head no. I stood slowly shaking. So this is what they do. I thought, and then smiled. Yah I could get used to this.

**So I hope you all are liking this so far! I know I have been known for not finishing fanfictions but this one is prewritten, YAY! Also I have no beta so if there are grammar errors I am so sorry. Please R&R. Love yah all!**


	3. Chapter 3

I slept the rest of the way to what the boys called the bunker. "Alex. Alex wake up were here." Sam said softly. I groaned sitting up swung my legs out of the vehicle. I held back a gag from the stench coming from me. I looked down and shuddered I hadn't been able to change and now the blood was starting to smell, and crust on my bare skin.

Once I got out the first thing I noticed was the giant iron building that seemed to have no door. "So this is the bunker?" I said. Dean nodded shutting the Impala's trunk after grabbing a duffle bag. "Home sweet home!"

Sam was standing my a door in the hill that the bunker sat on top of. The door looked like an old submarine door that was also made of iron. We walked down a long hall where the floor was grated with iron. "What's with all the iron?" I asked as we stepped inside a big room filled with books and a table of the world with little red dots popping up all over it.

"Man you really are going to be hard teach if you don't even know that." Dean popped off grabbing a beer and opening it. He walked over to a certain section of the shelves filled with books. "You're an okay fighter so I want to focus on book smarts first since you don't know very much about that." He tossed me a thick black book that had no title. "That should hold the basics of the basics."

I opened it up and was immediately fascinated. "I will cover the physical side of what you need to learn and Sam will cover the smarts side."

I nodded and sat down only half listening now. "Also we will need to enroll you in school." Sam said sitting down beside her after picking out a few more books.

My head shot up. That had caught my attention. "School?" I asked swallowing dryly. "I'm not sure that'll work out so well. See I was homeschooled and that means answer books are very easy to get to."

Dean just laughed. "Then I guess you'll have fun catching up."

Heartless I thought bitterly and flipped the page. "Hey Sam what is a tamer?" I asked. A section in the book had caught my eye. According to this a tamer was someone who could tame monsters who had more of animal attributes. These tamers where usually girls and that is what appealed to me the most.

Sam laughed. "Tamers are a dead race they're as fictional as unicorns." He said. "You might as well just skip that paragraph."

I didn't though I still stared at it. "I want to learn how to do this."

Dean sputtered spewing his drink. "Even if you could accomplish that we would probably hunt them. You must understand that they were killers who used hunting to justify their reasons."

I nodded an reluctantly flipped to the chapter on shape shifters. "If you don't mind I think I would study better if I had my own space."

Sam looked up "Oh yah sorry, if yah follow me I'll show you your room."

I stood and followed him down a dim hallway and into an even dimmer gloomier room. "Yah the rooms are a bit depressing but you can do with it what you want to make it livelier."

I nodded and plopped down on the bed. "Hey do you think tomorrow we could get me some clothes."

Sam nodded. "Yah okay."

I yawned and leaned back sleepily. "Mkay thanks." I said curling on my side and falling asleep.

**Hey guys so I wanted to apologize for the third person/first person point of view. I wrote the first two chapters a little over a year before I finished this. I will try to put up a chapter on a regular basis of every other day. Also I am starting a new RT fanfiction so keep an eye out for when I publish it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since I forgot to do this the past few chapters: I do not own Supernatural, Dean, or Sam. Though I do own the plot and Alex. **

I sat groaning and took another drink of my beer. To Sam's dismay Dean had given me one due to my stress and just ignored Sam. "I don't know Trickster maybe?" I offered.

"No that's not even a choice. The question was, which of the following is immune to silver, demon, werewolf, or shape shifter." Sam said in a disapproving tone.

Dean looked up from his computer suddenly. "We've got a job!" He said happily. The brothers and I had been in the bunker for almost two weeks and I could tell the boys where ready to get out for a bit. And frankly so was I.

"Awesome! Finally!" I said standing up.

"Oh no not you, you're way behind on the book part of your studying and being unpreapared can be dangerous." Sam said shaking his head and taking her beer away.

"No way! C'mon Dean where would I even go Bobby's is way to far." I said turning to him for help.

"Sammy's right it'll be to dangerous for you to go without being familiar with what we're fighting."

I frowned and sat back down huffing. "And where do you presume I stay. I can't just randomly stop showing up to school while you two are on a hunt."

Sam tapped his fingers, "Don't worry we'll find someone."

I growled and frustration and stormed up to my room. Sam and Dean never acted like parents so why would they start now. I flopped on my bed and put in my headphones listening to Peirce the Veil and Fall Out Boy.

I fell asleep like that as I normally do. On my nightstand was still the book with Tamers in it. I wanted to learn how to do that so badly. Actually I thought I could probably do it I just needed to try. "Alex get down here we have to take you to where you will be staying!"

I hopped of the bed and headed towards the kitchen where Dean's voice was coming from. I wasn't going to pack anything because I didn't have anything to pack.

They all got in the car and drove about one hour to a farm that entitled. "Rehabilitation house for the problem teen girls in your life." I scowled at the sign. "Really?" I growled angrily.

Dean shrugged. "It's a place where legal guardians can drop kids off for any amount of time."

I blinked as we parked. I got out of the car. I saw a big man with beard step out of the old rickety house. There where big girls working around the farm all looked mean and out to kill. I swallowed dryly. I may pretend to be all big and bad but there is no way those girls where any match for me. "Sam I don't feel right about this I mumbled."

Sam put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry you'll be fine."

Dean walked back from talking to the man. "Kenny's his name he'll take care of you until we get back. Since you're a special case you'll sleep in the house with him instead of the barn." I nodded as the brothers got back in the car.

They drove away leaving me alone with a man who I knew would definitely hurt me. I felt a hand on my head and froze. "You're a pretty young thing a lot weaker than the girls I normally get." I swallowed and flinched at that.

I could run I could go back to the bunker and wait for the Winchesters to get back but this would be my only chance. I went to run but felt a hand twist my arm painfully. I screamed in pain as Kenny lifted my shirt revealing my bra. I started to sob but none of the girls turned to look.

I was alone.

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! So far I've only gotten positive stuff which really boosts my confidence! Anyways I just wanted to quickly say that this is not all about her getting abused there is much more to the story. Also I mentioned my Rooster Teeth fanfiction in the last chapter but realized there is no way to post it. So if anyone has any tips that would be awesome. **


	5. Chapter 5

I laid on the bed I was given and curled up in ball. Pain constantly shot through my body as I lay naked and cold. I shifted making my chained neck ache even more. The man had told me that I wouldn't had to of been chained if I didn't try to run. I looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table it read six o'clock. I couldn't help but think which six evening or morning. I never slept so I never held any track of real time.

I froze as Kenny walked in again holding the to familiar belt. "I had a man coming and asking for you today." He stated as he tied me face down spread eagle. "His name was Bobby. I told him you dad dropped you off a week and half a go and gave me instructions not to let anyone else take you." He said and whipped me hard.

I screamed out in pain. I never met Bobby but I knew he was really good friends with the Winchesters and that he was here because one of the boys asked him to be. I sobbed into the pillow as the whips just kept coming. I couldn't get hope though not yet not until the end of the week. "Remember what I told you, you got these marks from falling out of trees and such."

I nodded my consent and lay still as the torture went on for hours.

*************************************************************************************The next day Kenny ran back down to me and smirked. "Spread your legs girly."

About ten minutes into the torture the door burst open and the man was peeled off of me. I breathed in relief turning and seeing three figures in front of me. Sam ran over instantly and started undoing the chains. I sobbed in relief and in embarrassment for being seen this way.

Once he had got me free he rapped me up in his jacket and held me close. I leaned into him crying into his shoulder. I knew it was childish but right now I didn't feel fifteen I felt like a five year old who had had a nightmare. The only difference was my nightmare was real.

Sam just sat there holding me and froze. A loud bang echoed across the room I turned my head slowly to look. The sight before me should have scarred me for life but it didn't it made me feel happy. Laying on the floor slumped against the wall was Kenny he had a bullet hole in his head and Dean stood holding a gun.

Bobby frowned. "We need to leave someone would have heard that." Sam nodded and carried me out of the dim room and out of the house. Dean followed behind mumbling about how Kenny was a pig and was worse than any monster he had ever faced.

Sam carefully laid me in the back of the Impala and got in the passenger side. Bobby sat in the drivers seat which I was confused about until Dean rapped me in his arms and held me close. I had never been held like that before not even with my own parents. I knew now what being a hunter was really like. For the first the first time in my life I felt loyalty and protected.

I fell asleep and woke up lying on the couch in the bunker. "I feel so stupid it was my idea to send her there!" I heard Dean yell slamming his fist against the wall. Bobby sighed. "Don't beat yourself up over this son there was no way you could've known."

Sam set down his beer and mumbled gloomily. "We're even worse than our dad."

I blinked wanting to walk into the next room and yell at them how stupid they were. I would never forget that feeling, the feeling of being wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

I shifted and held my head waking up. I had a major head ache and my rear end was aching to say the least. "D-Dean." I rasped out. For some reason I was in a major panic. I should've know they didn't abandon me but I couldn't convince myself that. "Dean!" I called louder in a panic. "Dean!" I said starting to sob.

"What's wrong what is it!" I heard a worried voice say as Dean ran in. I was shivering memories of being with that man flashing through my head. "N-no just don't ever leave me." I mumbled.

He nodded and sat down next to me brushing the hair from my forehead in a fatherly way. "I won't you're not ever leaving me again."

I nodded weakly and rested my head on his lap slowly falling asleep once more. About an hour later I awoke to a heated conversation. "There is no way she could've done that! Tamers don't exist!"

I blinked what in the world was Sam saying. "How else do explain the hell hound guarding the door! Clearly the thing was trying to protect her but didn't have enough juice to do it." Dean said wisely. "That book she has been unconsciously training her mind to attract things like that."

I stood up slowly and held my head in pain. I stumbled into the kitchen and the brothers fell silent immediately. "C-Can I get a glass of water?" I asked sitting down at the table.

Dean nodded and poured me a glass. I drank greedily I hadn't had anything to eat or drink for days.  
>"I talked to Bobby and we both agreed that I should legally adopt you." He said sitting down.<p>

I blinked trying to hold in my happiness. "Really that's awesome!"

Dean nodded and sat down across from me. "But you half to understand if I am to legally be your father I will also treat you like my own daughter."

Alex blinked at the sudden sternness of Dean. I could tell now he was going to be strict. "I understand." I said then decided to bring up the Tamer incident. "I accidentally overheard you talking about a hell hound." I said.

Sam frowned and looked at Dean for permission to tell. "Yes we believe you have unconsciously made yourself a Tamer." He said after Dean nodded his head.

I nodded not quite sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "Do you think we could practice with that?"

Dean nodded. "I suppose we could that may turn out to be a skill to have." He said thoughtfully. He grabbed out a beer and kept fishing through the fridge. "Here I have something to give you."

I watched him waiting to see what possibly could be in the fridge that the brothers thought I would like so much. Dean pulled out a cooled thing of bow wax. "You said something about being into archery right, and since you refused to shoot a gun we got you this."

I blinked at first confused then realizing that I also had a bow. "Actually that's where we went this past week after we finished our hunt." Sam said watching the excitement creep across my face.

"You got my old bow back! No way!" I said excitedly and grabbed the wax. "This is awesome!"

Dean smiled he was just so happy he finally had someone to look out for that didn't fear him or what he did. This was a new feeling for him, but it was a new feeling he could definitely get used to. "Don't forget you have to go to school tomorrow." He reminded me.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up screaming sweat soaking my clothes and hair. I'd had a nightmare that Kenny came back to life as a demon and did even worse stuff than before. I tried to calm my shaking and looked at the time. I groaned, three A.M., it was only three. I got out of bed trying to calm myself of flashbacks from my ordeal flooded into my mind. The man raising his belt again. Hitting me over and over again leaving deep gashes that would crust and become infected. His laughter as he thrust in and out.

I collapsed and just curled on the floor in a corner until my alarm went off.

I had a quick breakfast that morning trying to hide what had happened last night from the brothers. Especially from Dean.

"Alright behave and this week please don't cuss out your teachers." Dean said as we pulled up in front of the school. I nodded grabbed my bag and headed inside.

I tried to ignore people as I opened my locker. I sighed as a bunch of different books fell out. My locker was currently over filled with both school books and books for Sam's studies. I picked them up quickly if a teacher found out they'd want to send me to therapy.

I finally shoved all my books in except my binder and Biology book. I walked down the halls as a kid in a gray hoody pinned me against the wall. I gasped shaking, memories of my weeks with Kenny flooded back. "Calm down there I'm just offering something that will help with that." I heard a familiar voice say.

I opened my eyes and recognized the infamous drug dealer that went by the name of Boo. "What do you want Boo." I said exasperated. We weren't really friends but since the school had viewed us both as freaks we hung out due to that.

"I know you told me not to sell you anything but you look pretty worn down." He said and showed me the familiar crushed up plant. "But if I give it to you for free then it isn't really selling."

I paused looking at it. I had never been addicted but since there wasn't much to do in my old town I would smoke weed just to have something to do. I wanted it, I knew what it's affects could do. I knew it could make all my problems disappear. I grabbed the bag and stuffed it in my backpack before a teacher could see. "Thanks."

I quickly made my way to my classroom and froze when I heard Mrs. Stancel gasp. I hated the woman with every ounce of my being. She was way too noisy and was overly strict. "Ms. Winchester may I ask why you have that nasty bruise on your face."

I reached my hand up and touched the welt that I knew was on my cheek. "It's nothing ma'am." I said before sitting down.

She frowned. "I'm aware that you are staying with those two brutes in that rather ominous house out of town." I nodded again. "I don't think it would be beyond them to hurt you and if I see something like that again I will note the authorities."

I stood up abruptly as everyone turned to look at me. "It wasn't them who did this! They are good to me! Better than anyone else in my life!"

She just narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "It is known that abused children would react that way if their guardians have threatened them not to tell." She paused studying my face. "If you are telling the truth than I would hate to know what kind of family you lived with before."

**So since I've seen a lot of positive stuff about this story I was wondering if I should write a sequel.**


	8. Chapter 8

I waited outside of the school for Dean to pick me up. I touched the package of drugs hoping Dean nor would Sam find it. I hopped in the passenger side and thought now would be a good time to bring up my conversation with my Biology teacher. "So one of my teachers noticed my bruise she said she would contact the authorities." I said after buckling.

Dean frowned. "That's going to be an issue." He said in deep thought. "You'll get lots of injuries if you're going to hunt."

I nodded. "I can't very well drop out not at my age at least." I said as we pulled up to the bunker.

Dean nodded. "We'll just have to cover up any injuries you get." He said before stepping out.

I followed him inside my new combat boots clanking on the iron grates. See I had this specific style that only changed due to weather. In the winter it was combat boots skinny jeans, graphic t-shirt, flannel jacket and leather jacket. In the fall I lost the jacket and in the summer I wore combat boots, a skirt, and a graphic T.

Today specifically I was wearing a skirt since it was still August. I threw my bag on the table. "Sam I didn't have a free period today so don't even try asking me if I studied." I said before the man could ask.

He nodded. "That's okay we'll just review what you learned and then Dean can take over." I nodded and sat down keeping all my books and notes shut. I went through and surprisingly got all of the questions right. Since I did get them all right it only took twenty minutes to go through it all.

"Get a quick bite to eat before we move on." Dean said cleaning his guns. "Today I'm going to have you do something a bit different."

I nodded, and grabbed a yogurt out of the fridge. I had learned the hard way that if I ate something to heavy before training with Dean I would end up puking. I finished it quickly at looked at Dean excitedly. "So I get to do something other than practice my shooting?" I asked hopefully.

Dean nodded standing. "Today I want to see what you can do with that Tamer thing of yours." He said walking to an open area that was made for combat practice. "I don't know how you do it but I want to see if you can do it by command." He said before pulling out a gun and shooting at me from point blank range.

I shouted as pain filled my shoulder. A red liquid was all over my shirt and it hurt like hell. "You scared the shit out of me!" I said glaring at what I saw now was a paint pall gun.

He just laughed and turned the lights to dim. "I want you to call anything a hell hound, changer, anything you can think of to stop me." He said before Sam turned the lights completely off and back to dim again.

Dean was gone. I gasped as I felt another paintball hit the bare skin of my leg. I growled in frustration, and hid behind one the walls. This place was set up like a laser tag place with weird noises to distract you and funny things that you could do to the lights. I actually laughed at how accurate this was to the real thing.

I ran to the left and to another hiding spot as a red paintball hit the wall behind me. Crap! I couldn't make any noise. I closed my eyes trying to consternate. I tried to convince myself I was in real danger and needed a hell hound for help. I need a guardian to protect me, a comrade to fight alongside with.

I heard growling and felt fur brush my face as I opened my eyes to see a huge hell hound standing in front of me.


	9. Chapter 9

The hell hound growled and bared it's teeth as Dean approached it. He stopped instantly, keeping his distance. "Awesome." Was all he said staring at it.

I reached up cautiously and placed my hand on its back. As soon as I touched it I had an instant reaction. Facts about the creature flew through my head. It was a young hell hound, male, and had never been used by a crossroads demon before. I blinked looking at it. "Shadow." I said naming it without hesitation. "I'll call you shadow."

It looked back at me and made a happy barking noise. I couldn't help but smile and rap my arms around it. I looked up and saw Dean swallowing dryly. I had forgotten about his past with hell hounds. Maybe I shouldn't have chosen a hell hound to summon. "Down boy I said scratching its ear." He sat and wagged his tail now knowing Dean was a friend.

Sam turned the lights on and ran over. As soon as the lights came on Shadow tried to hide his head in my chest. "It's okay boy."

Dean blinked calmer now. "Good just keep that thing out of sight."

I blinked. "I don't know how to do that." I mumbled knowing that he was angry due to me letting Shadow be aggressive towards him for so long.

Sam laughed. "What do you mean? You're doing it right now!"

I looked down seeing very clearly the giant dog trying to curl up on my lap. "Uh I guess you can only see him when he's after you." I suggested standing.

Sam nodded. "I would suppose so."

A few minutes later Dean had me sitting on the counter like a child as he put ice on my bruises. "Sorry maybe I shouldn't have gone on you so hard out there."

I shook my head a bit angry he was babying me so much. "Don't worry I'm fine really, I just bruise easily." I said truthfully.

Green eyes locked with blue as he studied my face for lies. I rolled my eyes and groaned in exasperation. "Trust me okay I'm seriously fine. Anyways I don't have time to deal with this I still have a lot of homework to do." I said hopping down. I grabbed my bag and ran to my room without waiting for an answer.

I flopped on my bed and began my long list of Algebra homework.

I woke up forcing back screams as I was lying in a puddle of my own sweat. I tried to hold back my tears as to not wake up the boys but I just couldn't those images out of my head. I had been having a nightmare about Kenny and about my parents dying.

I curled up in a ball and felt the package of drugs that had fallen out of my backpack sometime in the night. I picked it up and thought about what Boo had told me. There was no way Dean or Sam would find out. Plus if I got hungry I had my own stash of food I could eat in my room.

I walked over to my desk and measured out some of the dried plant. I rolled it up in thin paper and put the rolled up drugs to my lips. I grabbed a lighter and lit it. I wasn't very sure that I had done it right but just thought it was good enough. I breathed it in and had no troubles keeping it down. Sadly I was an experienced smoker I had just never rolled my own joint before.

After I finished the joint I laid back down and fell asleep before the munchies even hit me. This time I didn't wake up with any bad dreams.

**Hey everyone so I keep getting these amazing suggestions and have seen people really liking the father, daughter, relationship. Also I have had requests to lengthen the story but as I have mentioned it is pre written. So I have decided to make a sequel! In it I will try to answer some questions and even lengthen the chapters!**

**Special thanks to Kayla! I am not at all offended and I really like your idea. I was hoping you would let me use your exact words and put that in the next fanfiction.**


	10. Chapter 10

I got up the next morning actually ate breakfast and then went to school. "Hey Boo thanks for the stuff." I said as we walked side by side to Biology.

"No problem I'd do anything for a friend." He said before opening the door. We both walked to the back and sat down in our assigned seats. See this was just the kind of teacher Miss Stancel was. She assigned seats and the smartest kids sat in the front popular kids in the middle and the nobodies in the back.

About five minutes into the lecture I had already started carving symbols on my desk like usual. "I'm not even going to ask how you know that stuff." Boo whispered.

I smiled and replied. "I'm a bit weird."

Miss Stancel abruptly stopped and everyone went still. "What is your business here?" Miss Stancel said in a very rude tone.

Dean huffed from the doorway. "calm you old hag I'm here for my daughter Alex." Sam rolled his eyes at Dean but didn't say anything.

I stood up and saw traces of alarm crossing the brothers faces and packed up my bags quickly. "Now, now Alex did I tell you that you may leave?" I froze halfway up the isle of desks.

"Unless there was a death in the family nothing could be so important to take her out of school in the middle of the class." She said in a no nonsenses voice.

Dean growled in frustration and advanced on her. "Lady she is in my care and I will do with her what I wish."

I saw Miss Stancel puff out her chest as if she was important. "I'm sure you do what you wish with that poor child! I have seen her covered in bruises and there's no doubt in my mind you've done even more vulgar things!" I gasped at that accusation before I saw Dean punch her.

Sam walked over and grabbed my hand dragging me out of the room. "Dean we don't have any time for this!" He said as he walked out.

Dean just rolled his eyes and left a bruised teacher and flummoxed class. "What's so bad that you would hit my teacher over?" I asked not really caring that the woman was hurt. She got what was coming to her.

"Bobby he was on a hunt three days ago and we just got a message saying that he needed our immediate help he was breaking up the whole time." Sam said getting in the Impala.

I got in also and glanced at the duffle bag that the boys had bought me when I first joined them. "I guess we aren't going home first."

I looked through the weapons as we drove. I picked up the black twenty two pistol I had costume made with blood read designs on the handle. I loaded it and put some extra bullets in my pocket. It wasn't a long drive and Dean had made it clear I was to be ready to fight when we got there.

I pulled out my bow and waxed it before taking the field tips off my arrows and replacing them with hunting ones. After that I grabbed my knife and strapped it to my belt.

By how tense the boys where I knew this was not only an important hunt but also a dangerous one. I closed my eyes focusing. "Shadow I'm going to need you for this hunt boy." I whispered to myself trying to summon my friend.

I looked out the window and saw a big furry creature running alongside the vehicle. I smiled he was already here.

**Alrighty everyone, I am taking any suggestions you all have for the next one in this series! Though just in case I don't finish it or something happens to where I'm not able you'll have to put your suggestions down on this story. **


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Alex wake up we're here." Dean said. I looked up and saw worry all over his face. When I got out of the car instantly felt the same worry Dean showed. We where in a rundown country yard. There was an old mobile home that looked like it was falling apart straight ahead. A pig pen that had pigs clearly munching on human bones in it and then a horse pen that. Oh god she couldn't even look at it. She swallowed hard and grabbed her gun. She followed Dean and Sam up to a fence.

Sam went to hop the fence. "No don't touch it!" I yelled grabbing his arm. This kind of fence was very familiar to me. It was a barbwire fence that was rapped in a sort of electric fence. "It's eclectric and by the hum it sounds as if one touch could kill you." I explained.

He nodded. "The house than?" Dean asked walking towards it. I could tell we where all on edge. Something here was big enough and bad enough to take down Bobby Singer. That fact alone made us tremble in fear and in excitement. Dean creaked the metal door open. "Hello! Anyone home!" He called.

We didn't even bother with EMF or anything else. We already new from Bobby's message that humans where behind this. Strangly enough this made us even more uneasy. Mosters and ghosts had patterns did the same things, they are predictable. People on the other hand are very hard to predict.

I squeezed my eyes closed and held my breath. Trying not to show fear. I felt a strong hand on my shuoler and I looked up at Dean. I knew I would be safe with either of the Winchesters around.

We moved on from the living room and into the kitchen. I gagged and hid my face in the fur of Shadow. Two dead bodies sat gutted on the floor pooling in blood. Yes they where rotting and looking nasty but it was the smell that really got to me. Dean led us from the kitchen into one of the bedrooms. Thank God the worst thing in here was rotting food.

The place reeked of death and rotting food. I couldn't imagine someone living here. We walked back into the kitchen. "Maybe we should look around the yard for more clues?" Sam offered.

I nodded. "You and Dean can take the West side me and Shadow can take over by the road." I offered.

Dean frowned. "No way I'm leaving you alone in a place like this." He said sternly.

I sighed exsasperatingly "Shadow will protect me and I'm good with a gun not to mention I can climb a tree and shoot someone from up there if I have to." I offered.

Sam looked at Dean and nodded his head. I smiled and ran off towards the ominous looking road.

Though the whole place looked very creepy I thought it could've been beautiful once. I thought it looked almost like my old home. I shivered suppressing the memories of my family's death. I kept walking.

I passed an old Ford truck and decided to peek inside. I regretted it instantly. There was a boy about thirteen clutching a makeshift night made out of a stick. His eyes where glassed over in death and there where bite marks missing out of him.

The words. "He wouldn't join us." Where carved in the poor boys chest. I sat and stared at that scene for who knows how long when someone covered my mouth and grabbed me.

The next thing I new my vision went dark.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up laying in the middle of a field with a very bad headache. I sat up and squinted looking at the sun, by its position it was early in the morning. I looked around the field looked as if it was a branch of a bigger one. I stood up completely my head throbbing.

Once I got a better look at my surroundings I realized that the field was surrounded by woods. I reached for my gun then froze looking around. Oh no! Oh no! I had to have my gun, this was not happening! I took a minute to take a deep breath then walked to the woods. All I had to do was find my out of here.

I hadn't walked but a few feet into the woods before I saw the familiar electric wire was trapped and this was no mistake. I sat down and covered my face with my hands. I couldn't deal with this! I started to panic at thoughts as to what they were doing right now.

That was the last straw. I bent over and wretched all over the ground. I recovered and stood survival lessons from Dean going through my mind. There was no way I could make a silver knife so the next best thing, normal weapons. I grabbed a stick and a rock and got to work. After almost an hour I finally finished it and put it in my belt.

I started walking back out to the field. It wasn't good shelter but I had seen a tree that would be perfect to scope the place out from. As I neared the field when I spotted a sack hanging in a tree. I looked around checking for any riggings for a trap and grabbed it.

I looked through it and found enough rassions for one day. They wanted me to put up a fight but not to live. I grabbed out a paper that had writing on it.

You must get to the road that leads out of the field before tomorrow morning. If you don't you can either try to survive or join.

I swallowed. It wasn't a riddle or a very threatening letter but it sent chills down my spine. I looked up at the tree. I had to stay focused nothing had changed I still needed to get out of there. Only now there was a time limit.

I started walking to the tree and climbed it. I looked down shaking I was terrified of heights. Once I got high enough so I could see I spotted the other side of the field. Though I could see it I still knew it would take a long way to get there.

I took a small sip of the water they provided me and closed my eyes. It was so pretty out there was a beautiful breeze blowing and the chirps of the birds. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

I woke up a bit later or what felt like a bit later. I sat up slowly and looked around. "Shit!" The sun was starting to sink beneath the trees. I quickly got down and started running. I wasn't worried about saving my energy if I could make it to the edge of the field before the sun went down I wouldn't have to deal with whatever was down here.

I was forced to slow down to a jog after about fifteen minutes. Things where not looking good. The shadows started to get darker and I heard rustling in the wheat beside me. I clutched my makeshift knife and squeezed my eyes closed.

Suddenly something slammed into me from beside. I screamed in pain as my head crashed to the ground. "Join us Join us Join us Join us Join us." I looked up and scrambled backwards away from the hideous creature.

Human. It was a human, and not just a normal human a freaking child!


	13. Chapter 13

The boy had long blond hair that covered one whole side of his face. His teeth where rotted and his face contorted into a smile. He was only skin and bone and was clutching a nasty looking knife made out of sharpened bone.

I stood up holding my own makeshift knife. Looking around I noticed there where a few more dozen kids some very young like the boy others older about my own age. Out of nowhere I got thrown to the ground nails scraping against my skin drawing blood. I screamed in agony as I got stabbed in the side.

I somehow struggled to stand back up. Pushing away the pain I started running I could laughter and taunts in my ears. This was terrifying. I shouted as one bit my leg and stabbed it in the neck. At this point I didn't care if they were children or not. It was kill or be killed.

I saw an opening in the trees ahead. I ran impossibly faster blocking out any sound. "Focus." I mumbled over and over again, starting to sound like one of the children.

I burst through the opening and down a dirt road. For some reason the insane kids didn't keep following me but I couldn't be sure. I slammed into someone and fell down covering my face shaking.

"Alex!" I heard Dean say worried. I looked up at him and burst into tears. "What happened to you we've been looking everywhere." He said picking me up.

I leaned into him not answering just focusing on his scent. He was safe Dean would protect me from anything… or anyone.

Dean noticed that something was seriously wrong and just started carrying me back to the car and Sam.

I started to breathe easier. I could let my guard down around these two I could love them as family because they were stronger then my old one. They wouldn't break as easy.

**Wow guys, so it's really over. SPHYCH! I already have four chapters written of the sequel and so far the chapters are quite a bit longer! Anyways the sequel will mainly be about Sam, Dean, and Alex becoming a family. If any of you have any suggestions please review them through this story. Also another question. Do you all want me to post the chapters as I write them (which could lead to an unfinished fanfiction or month breaks before the next chapter gets put up) or finish it and post them as I have been doing here? **


End file.
